Draco Malfoy and the Muggle-Born Witch
by HPFan100192
Summary: Post Wizarding-War Draco has changed. He's witnessed first-hand the horrors that come about when prejudices are allowed to take root. He's going back to Hogwarts to retake his 8th year, and he's going to be Head Boy. Hermione Granger is a talented young witch whose finally coming into herself, she's sick of being labeled as uptight and boring, and is ready to let loose.
1. Chapter 1

The clock had just struck six thirty as Draco Malfoy walked into the dining room. He was greeted by his mother's smiling face, she was already seated. Dinner and wine was just being placed on the table by one of the house elves.

"Would Mistress like anything else?" the elf asked with a bow.

"No thank you Tippy, you may go," Narcissa smiled. _It_ _'s nice to see her smiling; she hasn't had much cause to smile lately. Although keeping busy with the house has helped, and what a difference redecorating it has made. For once it isn't dreary as fuck, now it actually looks like a place where happy memories can be made._ "Right on time as always," Narcissa said turning to her son, "What are you thinking about? You look distracted."

"Just on how different the house looks," he answered honestly. "It's really coming together, you're doing a great job with it," he smiled at her proudly. _Father would never let her make decisions like this if he were here. She was to be a trophy wife, much as I was a trophy son, to be seen but never heard, to be obeyed but never questioned. That fucker deserved what he got, he should have never gotten us involved with that madman._

"Thank you Draco, I still have a lot to go."

"Anything particular in mind," he asked nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm still thinking about design, but the entire East Wing needs to be redone. I'm going to have to completely gut it to get rid of those horrors," she grimaced at the thought.

Draco shuddered, he hadn't set foot in the East Wing since… well he wasn't going to dwell on that. "I'm sure it'll be brilliant once you're done, completely unrecognizable."

"That's the goal. I got an owl from your father, he'd really like you to visit," Narcissa tiptoed, she knew even mentioning Lucius was enough to upset him.

"And why does he think I'd wish to visit him?" Draco asked coldly. "I'd rather eat dragon dung than see that…" Draco let the sentence hang.

"I know, it's just you're all he has left Draco. He knows if not for the Unbreakable Vow he had me make when we were wed I'd file for divorce."

"Well I'm glad he's in there for life, it means I'll never have to see him again," Draco said, "He's dead to me."

Narcissa must have decided it was best to let the subject drop, as she didn't respond. They ate in silence for a bit before she changed the subject.

"So, you'll retake your final term at Hogwarts in a little more than a week. You excited?"

"Of course, it'll be nice to see everyone." _I hate lying to her; it_ _'s going to be awful there. Everyone is going to hate me, including my own house; I sold out most of their parents. I'll be worried sick about Mother too, I know she tries to hide it, but she's depressed over how fucked up all this has turned out._

"And you're Head Boy," Narcissa beamed at her son, "I know I must have told you a thousand times, but I'm so proud of you Draco."

"Honestly, I don't deserve it. The position should have been given to someone else," he said. _It_ _'s true, McGonagall must be mad to be giving me the position. I'm not turning it down though, at least I'll have a common room to myself, well shared with the Head Girl, but still, better than the dirty looks I'd constantly get in Slytherin._

"Don't say that, you've always gotten excellent grades. You deserve this Draco, you'll show them how much you've grown up in the last year."

"I know, and I'll show them the new Malfoy attitude," he managed to force a smile for his mother's sake. _That_ _'s if I'm even given the chance to do so. I have to though, I have to restore the family name. I need to find a way to show people I'm not just Lucius Malfoy's son._

* * *

Draco sat down in an especially comfortable arm chair in his room. It was one of his favorite places in the house. The walls were painted a magnificently deep green, with hints of silver everywhere, and all the wood was stained black so as not to clash with the effect. He had his own fireplace which was always kept lit, although he used spells in the summer to block the heat. He also had his own huge bathroom with a large tub sunk into the floor. By far though, his favorite thing was the bookshelf that was built into the wall. He had desperately tried to fill it, but most of the shelves were still disappointingly quite empty.

Draco was extremely anxious about leaving his mother. _Leaving her here by herself for a whole term sounds miserable, I know I wouldn_ _'t want to be alone in this place for that long. What choice do I have though? I have to go back to Hogwarts; I can't just hide in the house forever._

"Binky!" he called, suddenly having a wonderful idea.

The house elf appeared with a _crack_ and a bow. "What can Binky do for the Young Master?" he asked.

"Binky I know I've told you to please call me Draco, or Mr. Malfoy if that's the best you can manage. You've been taking care of me since I was a baby, you're more to me than just a servant," he smiled.

"I is sorry Youn- Mr. Malfoy, how would you like Binky to punish himself?" The elf asked in horror at having made a mistake in addressing his master, and then almost repeating it.

Draco was getting frustrated, "By never punishing yourself again, and that's an order."

"But Binky needs to be punished!" the elf wailed.

"No, you don't; you've never let me down, you've always done your job exceptionally well," Malfoy praised.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," Binky said, with a fearful look in his eyes. _Of course the poor thing is still terrified, treating it nicely for a single year doesn_ _'t make up for the years of systematic abuse it's lived through in this house. How the hell could anything make up for that?_

"Binky, if you'd ever like to leave, to seek employment elsewhere, you know I wouldn't stop you, right? I know this house must be an awful place for you, all the horrific things you've seen here; let alone the horrors you've gone through yourself," Draco said to the creature.

"Please don't send Binky away! Binky has seen dark things here, awful things, but this is Binky's home!" the elf began wailing again.

"Don't worry Binky, I'll never force you to leave. It was only if you wanted," he tried again, making sure the elf knew the offer was on the table.

"Binky does not want!" the elf replied strongly.

"Alright then, I have a very special and important job for you Binky," he said.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy," Binky said nervously, afraid he'd mess it up and disappoint the Young Master.

"Well, you know I'll be leaving to begin term soon, and Mother will be alone in this house. I'm worried about her, so I was hoping you could watch her for me, make sure she isn't completely miserable while I'm gone, and to report to me at Hogwarts if you see anything," he said. "Try not to be seen, I know you're excellent at using invisibility magic, and I don't want Mother to know I'm watching her, can you do that for me?" he asked.

"Of course, anything Mr. Malfoy asks for, Binky will do," the elf said proudly.

"Oh, and I may need you over the course of the term, you can still apparate onto Hogwarts grounds, can't you?"

"Yes, they has not changed the spells, house elves can still come and go as they wish," the elf replied.

"Well, that's settled then, you may go Binky. I'll call you if I need anything else," Draco smiled at the elf, who gave a bow before disapparating.

 _That was frustrating. I wonder if Binky will ever relax, it_ _'d be nice if he didn't constantly live in terror. Maybe in time…_ Draco was considering taking a long soak in his tub with one of his books, when his fire roared green, and a figure plopped out in a heap on the floor.

* * *

"Hello Blaise," he drawled.

"Hey Draco," Blaise responded with a smile.

He visited the Manor quite frequently as his father was in Azkaban as well, and his mother had died years ago. _Blaise_ _'s house must really suck, at least I have Mother, I couldn't imagine being completely alone._ Draco and Blaise had always been good friends, but with everything that had happened in the last year, they had become inseparable.

"You're always so clumsy getting out of the floo. Look, you've gotten ashes all over the carpet, not to mention your clothes," Draco shook his head. "Really mate, I don't know how you've managed to remain so inept at it," he laughed.

"That's not fair, I never really traveled by floo until this year, I'm more used to apparating," Blaise pointed out. He looked down at the ashy mess on the carpet, and performed s _courgify_ on both the carpet and himself. "There, all clean. Got anything to eat?" he asked.

"I'm beginning to think you only stop by for the food," Draco said in a mock wounded voice.

"Shit, you caught me," Blaise joked, "make it something light though Drake; look at what I brought," he said as he pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"What's the year," Draco asked, curiously. He'd drink it either way, but was hoping for a treat.

"1868, from my father's cellar, not like he'll miss it," Blaise smiled, he knew it was an excellent vintage. "I thought we might properly celebrate that you'd been named Head Boy."

Draco tried to hide his excitement at such an impeccable vintage. "Sure, but you wanted dinner first," he said. "Binky!" he called.

Binky appeared almost instantly, "What does Mr. Malfoy need?" he squeaked.

"Blaise would like something to eat," he turned to Blaise, "What do you want?" he asked.

"Would some tomato soup and a bit of toast be possible?" Blaise asked the elf.

"Of course, Young Master," the elf responded simply, "Anything else?"

"Oh, and two snifter glasses please," Draco requested of the elf.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, Binky will be right back."

Binky disappeared with a _snap_.

"So apparently my shit head father wants to see me," Draco told Blaise.

"Are you going to visit him?" Blaise asked.

"No, I refuse to have anything to do with that arse," Draco responded. "Where he got the idea I would, I'll never know."

"Has he tried to contact you before?" Blaise asked.

"No, he knows I want nothing to do with him," Draco scowled.

"Maybe he has something important to tell you," Blaise suggested.

"Well then, he'll just have to send it in a bloody letter if it's that important," Draco spat, "does your father harass you?" he asked his friend.

"He tried at first, got an owl every week, I just threw all the letters in the fireplace. He gave up after a month or so."

Draco changed the subject, not wanting to think any more about his retched excuse for a father. "So how do you think we'll fare this upcoming term?" He asked.

"Probably not well, people hated Slytherin before, I can only imagine how awful it'll be now," Blaise stated, "Not that we didn't deserve it prior, we were arseholes."

"Honestly, I really don't blame people for the shit they'll give us now," Draco said, causing Blaise to raise an eyebrow. "It's not like I'm happy about it, but I'd think they were all a bit thick if they weren't suspicious."

"True, at least I will have it better than some hopefully, not having actually taken the mark myself," he stole a glance at Draco, "Not that I blame you, you weren't really given a choice what with him staying in your house and all. If I can say anything good of my father, it's that he at least kept me out of that shit show."

"You were lucky. If my father had half the sense of a flobberworm he would have shielded me from it as well. I could accept if he had gotten himself in too deep to make a break for it, but he could have at least sent me and Mother to one of our vacation homes," Draco glared, "But no, he had to show off his perfect pure blood family to that freak."

"You had it rough," Blaise said, patting Draco on the back.

At that moment Binky appeared with Blaise's food and the two glasses. "Is there anything else the Young Masters will be needing Binky to do?" He asked.

"No thank you. You may retire for the evening, have a nice night."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy" the elf said, and disapparated.

"You've made progress with him."

"You really think so?" asked Draco hopefully.

"Yeah, I mean he doesn't cower or tremble anymore, so that's something," Blaise said, digging into his soup.

* * *

After Blaise finished his tomato soup and toast he gingerly lifted the bottle of Firewhiskey. He carefully uncorked it, and slowly poured it into the snifter glasses that Binky had brought them earlier. He put the bottle back down, and handed a glass to Draco who swirled the whiskey around appreciatively, inspecting the color, which was a deep red brown.

After they both had their glasses in hand, Blaise toasted "to new beginnings," and they touched their glasses together. Draco began with a small sip, to savor the flavor of the drink, which he discovered was quite good. _The vintage definitely lives up to its reputation, I wish every glass could taste like this_. After a couple of glasses they were both well and truly drunk.

"Whatever happened with you and Daphne?" Blaise slurred.

"Nothing really, we had sex a few times, that's it," Draco smiled.

"That's it? You got to have sex with Greengrass, that's nothing to scoff at."

"Don't get me wrong, she's nice to look at, but she just lies there," Draco frowned at the memory. _I had really been looking forward to finally getting with her too_.

"That's unfortunate," said Blaise. "So, who's been your best so far?" Blaise loved quizzing Draco like this while they were drunk. Draco's sexual exploits were many, although Blaise wasn't far behind in number; he was more discreet in his dealings.

"That's a tough one, I guess I'd have to say Pavarti Patil," he smirked.

"You shagged Patil!" Blaise gasped, "When? I never even knew you spoke to her."

"It was a one night stand a few years ago. She asked me to keep it a secret… most girls tend to encourage me to boast, but she actually wanted it hushed up. Plus, I couldn't let it out that I'd been with a Gryffindor."

"What made her so good?" Blaise asked, now curious.

"I think it was just the way she could move. She could move her hips in ways that would make your eyes roll back, mate."

"Maybe I'll give her a shot next term," Blaise smiled, "I certainly won't turn her down if she'll have me. Speaking of hips though…"

"Yeah?" said Draco, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, have you ever noticed Granger's?" Blaise asked.

Draco practically choked on his Firewhiskey, "Granger! Why would I ever look twice at Granger?" he sputtered.

"Well, I thought blood status didn't matter to you anymore?" Blaise frowned.

"It doesn't," Draco answered quickly, "That doesn't mean I don't hate her for other reasons though. I mean she's still an irritating know-it-all with a self-righteous attitude. Not to mention it looks like a wild animal is nesting in her hair."

"Well, I'll admit her hair is a bit wild and could do with some taming; but if you can get past that, her face isn't unpleasant, in fact she's rather pretty. And although it's difficult to see it through those baggy robes she always wears, the few times I've seen her in Muggle clothes on the train, she looks to have a rather nice body."

Draco considered the thought, "Still though, she could be hiding the body of a model under those robes, it doesn't fix her personality. She's a prude anyway, and with the Weasel, so it's not like it matters in the slightest, even if her attitude could be overlooked."

"You're probably right," said Blaise with a huge yawn. "Shit man, it's nearly three in the morning, I should get going."

"Just spend the night," Draco said, "I'll make you a spot on the couch." _In truth I hate being alone in this room, too many memories. Having someone around doesn_ _'t give me time to dwell on all the horrors I've experienced in this shit hole._

"Alright," said Blaise.

Soon after they went to sleep, dreading the hangover they'd experience in the morning.

9


	2. Chapter 2

It was early afternoon and Hermione Granger was lying in bed. The boys were outside playing Quidditch, but she had decided to curl up with a nice book instead of watching them. She looked around her room. _Harry has really done a great job with this place; it_ _'s actually beginning to look like a home instead of some monstrous relic. It's going much better now that Kreacher is helping too; he seems to know all sorts of tricks for getting this place to behave. We even managed to get all those horrific portraits off the walls; not to mention Kreacher's beheaded relatives_ , Hermione shuddered remembering the creepy stuffed heads of the past house elves that they had finally gotten down, which now resided in Kreacher's room.

It was nice living here, although Ron thought it gave him free reign to paw at her all the time. She enjoyed the kissing, she loved Ron; but lately he'd been trying to take things further, something Hermione did not feel ready for in the slightest. _Why does he want to rush everything? I could understand when our lives were on the line, when tomorrow wasn_ _'t all but guaranteed. But we have our whole lives ahead of us, what's the hurry?_ She shook her head at the thought; it seemed Ron just wanted to rush everything in life.

As fun as it was living with her two best friends, she did miss her own home sometimes, and it saddened her when she imagined it sitting empty. Hermione had found her parents, but she had been unable to undo the memory charms she had put on them. They still had Crookshanks too, who kept a careful eye on them at their new Australia home. _I miss them so much, but the Ministry said they_ _'d help me after term is over. I guess it's for the best anyway; there are still some Death Eaters who've evaded the Ministry, they wouldn't be safe if they went home. It's hard, but the whole reason behind doing this was to keep them safe, there will have been no point in any of it if I put them in danger just because I miss them. Plus they seem happy enough for the time being_.

A knock on the door broke Hermione out of her thoughts, "Come in," she said.

Harry opened the door, "You hungry?" he asked.

"A bit," Hermione said, noticing her stomach did feel quite empty.

"Alright, well I asked Kreacher to make us some lunch. Me and Ron are going to shower, we worked up a bit of a sweat out there, but the food should be done by the time we get out," he smiled. "I know how focused you get when you read, you might not have come down until dinner if we let you," he laughed.

Hermione giggled, "You know me too well Harry." She crinkled her nose, "Now get in the shower, you stink," she ribbed.

"See you in a bit then," Harry said laughing as he closed the door.

* * *

After the boys got out of the shower, which was so short Hermione thought it must be a record, they went down for lunch. Kreacher had really outdone himself, piled before them were plates of food fit for a Hogwarts feast. There were plates of delicious looking sandwiches, chips, crisps and assorted dips, salads and dressings, as well as pitchers of pumpkin juice, water, and butterbeer. Among the foods were all their favorites so that no one of them had cause to complain. Ron practically ran to his seat and began piling food on his plate immediately. Harry looked at the food appreciatively,

"Kreacher!" he shouted so the elf would hear.

Kreacher appeared with a pop and bowed low to Harry, "Is Master pleased with lunch?" he asked.

"It looks great Kreacher. I actually wanted to say thank you for preparing us such a wonderful meal."

"Kreacher is honored," the elf replied, sincerely.

"Thank you so very much Kreacher, it really does look amazing," Hermione said. "I am especially pleased you remembered I prefer a light lunch, I'm really looking forward to the grilled chicken and the salad," she smiled at the elf.

"Your welcome Miss, Kreacher lives to please," the elf said graciously.

Hermione elbowed Ron who was stuffing his face with food and had not said a single word of thanks. "Thank you," he muttered and carried on eating. Hermione scowled at him for being so rude, but Ron didn't seem to notice.

"You may go Kreacher," Harry smiled, "Or join us at the table if you would prefer," he added quickly, although the elf never did seem to want to join them.

"I would prefer to eat in my room, if Master finds this acceptable."

Harry had expected the response and responded with just a simple nod of consent. Kreacher walked out of the dining room and, Hermione assumed, back to his bedroom. After Harry and Hermione had set their plates, Hermione brought up their final term at Hogwarts.

"I can't wait to go back to the castle," she said with a large grin "we missed out on so much learning last term, McGonagall really made the right choice in having us all repeat the year."

Ron frowned, "Don't remind me, I could have been starting my career, but instead I'm stuck going back to school. It makes no sense, I can already get the job I want."

"Don't you care at all about completing your education?" Hermione asked, affronted.

"I think we got enough of an education fighting You-Know-Who," Ron said. Hermione shook her head. _He still won_ _'t say 'Voldemort' even after he's long dead._

"That does not make up for a formal education, Ronald," Hermione stated matter-of-factly, and looked towards Harry for support.

"I'm with 'Mione on this one Ron," Harry said. "I'd like to start at the Aurors' Office too, but we should finish our education first. How long until our coworkers began to resent us for not having to put in the same work that they did?"

"We fought You-Know-Who! Our work was way more important than any education," Ron said aghast.

"Yeah, but most of the current Aurors were in the Order too, that didn't mean they got out of taking their N.E.W.T.S." Hermione snapped.

Harry, seeing this was quickly turning into an argument, changed the subject to something less controversial; Quidditch. "Besides Ron, it means another year playing Quidditch for Gryffindor, and another year to kick some Slytherin arse," Harry grinned.

"I'll admit, I am looking forward to that," Ron acquiesced

"I'm sure I'll be Team Captain again," Harry frowned. He liked the idea of being Captain, but designing schedules, scolding people, and creating plays weren't very much fun.

"You'll do fine Harry," Hermione smiled.

"I know, it was just so stressful last time," he pouted.

"Well, I'll have the same feeling being Head Girl this year," Hermione said. She was excited, but very nervous too. _I have so many classes, I don_ _'t know where I'll find the time, and I'm never messing with a Time Turner again. Oh, what if my grades slip? I can't shirk my Head Girl duties._ "I hope we have a competent Head Boy," Hermione said hopefully.

"I'm sure McGonagall wouldn't pick someone unsuited for the job," Ron put in. _That_ _'s weird to think about, it's going to be odd without having Dumbledore as the Headmaster. I wonder whose going to be the new Transfiguration professor? "_ I mean, she's always been strict, she'd never give the job to some prat."

"Well it certainly won't be another Gryffindor," said Hermione knowledgeably, "it _has_ happened, but only a handful of times in the entire history of Hogwarts."

Harry looked at his watch, "It's three already! It's time to go guys."

"Where are we going," Hermione asked, confused.

"Oh shit, Hermione I forgot to tell you, we're supposed to visit the Burrow," grimaced Ron.

"Ronald! I am not dressed to go anywhere. You guys go, send my apologies for not being able to make it," she scowled.

"I'll tell Mum it's my fault because I didn't tell you until last minute, she'll understand," Ron said. "And if she doesn't, it's me who she'll be miffed at," he laughed.

As Hermione said goodbye before watching them Disapparate she felt secretly relieved. _I feel awful even thinking it, but I hate the Burrow. It used to be one of my favorite places in the world, the first magical house I_ _'d ever been inside, and filled with the nicest, most cheerful people I'd ever met. They're still nice, and I love them all dearly, but the cheer is gone. The whole place feels tense and miserable. George is inconsolable at the loss of Fred, Molly isn't faring well either. Arthur and Percy are never home, both having more work than they can handle. Ginny, she wants to be happy she's doing pretty well considering, but being surrounded by all that misery keeps her down all the time. I wish Molly had let her live here, I know she doesn't want her only daughter shacking up with a guy already, even if it is Harry, but staying there is no good for her. Ron was distraught initially, I can only imagine though how much worse off he'd have been constantly surrounded by all that misery._ Hermione decided, since she was done eating, she'd go back upstairs and continue reading, _A History of Hogwarts Head Students: What they Accomplished._

* * *

Hermione was distracted from a very interesting section about a certain Head Girl who went on to be a Hogwarts Headmistress by sounds coming from downstairs. She quickly snatched up her wand and prepared to defend herself only to realize, upon hearing their voices, that it was Harry and Ron. _I wish I wasn_ _'t so jumpy, spending years in terror will do that to you though_. She still occasionally had monstrous nightmares, the worst was the one that brought her back to Malfoy Manor, being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. She put that thought aside though, dwelling on it wouldn't help.

As she walked down the stairs, she looked at her watch, "Oh my, it's nearly nine o'clock, I really would forget to eat if they didn't remind me," she muttered to herself.

"Fancy a snack 'Mione," Ron shouted from the foot of the stairs, not realizing she was already so close.

"Yes, thank you. It seems I lost track of time, I haven't eaten since lunch," she laughed and winked at Harry who was standing next to Ron.

Harry chuckled, "I knew you'd forget without us to remind you, I'll have Kreacher make something. Anything you want in particular?" he asked, looking at Hermione.

"How about some pasta? That's quick to make, and I'm kind of hungry for a bit more than a snack," Hermione blushed, _I can_ _'t believe I seriously forgot to eat_.

"Sounds good," he said, wandering off to find Kreacher.

Hermione and Ron walked into the dining room holding hands, he kissed her. "I missed you today," he smiled.

"I missed you too," she said. "How's your family?"

"Same as last. It really breaks Harry's heart leaving Ginny there, he can tell how much she wants to get away."

"I can imagine, Hogwarts starts soon though, only another three weeks and she'll be out."

Harry walked into the dining room, "Give him about 20 minutes and we'll have your dinner Hermione."

"Oh, thank Merlin," she giggled, "I can't believe I forgot to eat."

"Only you could get that lost in a book, Hermione," Ron ribbed.

"I don't know about that Ronald, give you a book on the Chudley Cannons and your eyes would be glued."

"Yeah, but you'll read about _anything_."

"Hey what classes are you guys taking?" Harry asked, interrupting their banter.

"Well I'm taking the bare minimum to become and Auror," Ron replied.

"Same here, but I'm also taking Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid," Harry commented. They both turned curiously towards Hermione.

"Well I asked McGonagall for the 8th year time table, I'm not using that awful Time Turner again. I figured out my schedule based on that."

"Well, what did you end up picking?" Ron asked.

"Well, seeing as I have no idea what career I want, nearly everything naturally. I even picked up Divination and Muggle Studies again," Hermione smiled.

"How are you managing this?" asked a shocked Ron.

"And since when are you interested in Divination?" Harry said, confused, he clearly remembered Hermione had hated Divination her last go.

"Well the 8th years will be taught by Firenze and his classes look really fascinating," said Hermione, "and I won't have much free time with my Head Girl duties, but again, considering I have no idea what I'm going to be doing with my education, it's important I get N.E.W.T.S. in a wide range of subjects. Plus it seems McGonagall didn't want to ever deal with Time Turner issues again, she carefully arranged everything so that students could take every class offered with no overlaps."

"Well, at least the Time Turner won't be making an appearance again," Harry said, sounding relieved.

"I'm going to have to buy all new books, mine are falling apart from use, and I donated my Divination and Muggle Studies books when I dropped the classes," Hermione frowned.

"Oh, that reminds me," said Harry, "Me and Ginny talked about going to Diagon Alley in two days. Care to join us?" he asked looking at Ron and Hermione.

"That sounds wonderful Harry, I think we could all use with a day out," Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, a trip to buy supplies really is in order," Ron said.

"Well then it's settled we'll go Tuesday, around eleven sound good? We can stop for lunch somewhere," Harry said.

"Perfect," said Hermione. Ron nodded in agreement.

Just then Kreacher arrived with the food, and all talk stopped as they settled down to eat a very late dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione and Ron went back to his room for some privacy. Much to Ron's dismay Hermione had refused to share a room with him, _it_ _'s too early in the relationship to be sharing a bed. Once in a while falling asleep snuggling together is fine; but to share a bedroom, it's too much, too soon._ She wished Ron shared her views on this, she didn't mean to hurt him.

As they sat on the bed, Ron began kissing her, and all thoughts fled Hermione's mind. He was a decent kisser, a bit rough, but not unpleasant. He gently angled her backwards into a horizontal position, sprawling himself out on top of her. As he slowly moved away from her mouth making a trail of kisses down to her neck, Hermione moaned with pleasure, _this feels so nice_. Just when she was beginning to truly relax into Ron's embrace, her nerves vanishing, she felt something prod her hip. He cautiously ground his erection against Hermione's thigh, causing Hermione to let out another moan. He slowly reached for the hem of her shirt and began feeling her breasts.

"Oh Merlin, they're perfect Hermione," he said with a groan, bringing his mouth back to hers. After fondling her breasts for a bit, he slid his hand down her stomach to her jeans, pushing his hand inside of them. "And you're so wet," he grunted out thrusting his erection against her thigh again.

Hermione broke the kiss, "Ron, we aren't having sex. I don't mind you touching me, really I enjoy it; but I'm just not ready for sex yet. I'm letting you know now so that you don't get the wrong idea and get upset," Hermione rushed out, blushing furiously.

"Still! Hermione we've been dating for months now!"

"I know, and I'm sorry but I'm just not ready," her lower lip trembled.

"That's all you can say? You're sorry? Any other guy would have broken up with you by now Hermione, you don't even give head!"

Hot tears were now cascading down Hermione's cheeks, "You know what, I'm leaving," she gasped out between sobs. She quickly strode from the room, slammed his own door in his face, and then slammed hers. _Oh Merlin, Harry_ _'s room is right next to Ron's, he probably heard all of that_ , she began sobbing all the harder. As she packed her things, preparing to go to the Granger household she heard a knock on the door. "Get away from me Ron!" she shouted, half tempted to throw something at the door.

"It's me," came Harry's voice from the other side of the door.

"Oh, come in I guess," Hermione said doing her best to suppress her sobs.

Harry opened the door, took one look at her face, and wrapped her up in his arms. "I'm sorry, he's being a git. He'll realize that in the morning and hate himself."

"Oh Merlin, you heard everything didn't you? This is so humiliating."

"No Hermione, he's the one who should be embarrassed, not you," Harry said hugging her tighter.

When he finally released her, Hermione had managed to regain her composure a bit, "I'm going to my house Harry. Even if he apologizes before I make it out the door, I think we need some time apart from each other."

"You're probably right Hermione, some distance might help him see things more clearly. You've only been dating a few months, me and Ginny haven't…" Harry blushed.

"Thanks Harry," was all Hermione said, she didn't want to embarrass him further.

"I was thinking though. Since you're going back to your parent's house, well would you be willing to maybe do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley won't let Ginny stay here, which I understand, but maybe she'd let Ginny stay with you until term starts. I understand if it's too much trouble, and I'd still have to ask her about it anyway, but I think it'd be good for her," Harry rushed out.

"Harry, that's a brilliant idea! I'm sure Molly would allow it, and Ginny would be so pleased. Just let me invite her though, I don't want her to think it's out of pity. I'd actually like some company anyway, staying in that empty house would get quite depressing," she grinned. "Just one thing, I'll need you to commandeer Pig for me."

"Better be a short letter, that thing is the size of a bumblebee," Harry laughed, getting up to retrieve the tiny owl.

Hermione continued packing while Harry got Pig, writing out her letter of invitation to Ginny asking her to send her reply back with Errol, and reminding her to ask Molly before departing. Harry got back as she signed the letter. Unfortunately Pig got overexcited at the idea of getting to send a letter and spent the next 5 minutes speeding around the room. Hermione continued packing, she knew she'd have no luck catching the little owl, so she left the job to the expert Seeker in the room. Harry finally caught Pig and Hermione tied the short note to his leg and opened her window while Harry chucked the little owl into the air.

"Well, I'll see you on Tuesday Harry," Hermione said awkwardly.

He hugged her again, "See you then 'Mione."

Before she could begin crying again, she Disapparated away, back to Muggle London. As she opened her front door, all the memories of her childhood came flooding back. She half expected to hear her parent's voices; with some difficulty she swallowed the lump in her throat and brought her stuff inside. She was exhausted, instead of unpacking she decided to just go upstairs and go to bed. However, falling asleep wasn't as easy as she had hoped, the full extent of everything with Ron and her parents came crashing down on her, and she sobbed herself to sleep.

* * *

I just wanted to say thank you for your views and reviews. They truly inspire me like no other, it's a great feeling to know that people enjoy my story enough to continue to Chapter 2, and didn't just stop half way through 1 saying "this is awful". I am new to writing fanfiction, although I have read it for quite some time, so it really does mean a lot for a new writer to see this many people reading my work. I sincerely hope you enjoy it; and so you know I completely welcome constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to say something :).


End file.
